


Old Wounds

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand won't tell Daniel much about himself, but there are always other ways to let someone in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song 'Terra Nova' from the game 'Civilization'. I do not own any of the characters.

It was cold, that much Daniel knew for certain. Even the thick coat he’d worn couldn’t keep the chill from his skin. New York had gotten slammed with snow, the wind blowing through the buildings made a constant howl like the rage of an animal that wanted to run from such a metallic cage. He, on the other hand, just wanted to find a nice, warm place to camp out for a few hours. His red haired devil was still asleep, after all. Violet eyes turned to where he could see the last light of day beginning to disappear. Armand would be awake shortly, that was certain.

It had been going on five years now, the game of cat and mouse. It was much less stressful than it had initially been. As time had carried on, they’d went from predator and prey to wary friends, eventually ending in…lovers? He wasn’t quite sure that would be the word he’d use for their relationship. Armand had brought him closer, shared his blood. They lived together now when Daniel wasn’t restless enough to take flight. Even with them having a place in Florida, Daniel couldn’t help but travel to other places even when they were so cold that you could spit and it would be frozen before hitting the ground. 

Blowing into his hands, he relished the warmth that was instantaneous before it quickly disappeared. Most everything was closed due to the weather. Passing a church, he could hear soft sounds coming from inside, see the lights glowing through the stained glass windows. Well, at least something was open.

Heading up the steps, he was careful not to slip. Part of him felt it a miracle that anyone would try to come to such a place in this type of weather. The door wasn’t only hard to open, but as soon as he made it in to the warmth the heavy wood stood no chance against the wind, slamming closed behind him with a resounding thunderclap. Several pairs of eyes turned to him before turning back in dismissal. He didn’t mind as it was about thirty degrees warmer .

The loft at the back was a perfect spot, in his opinion. The heat that rose made it comfortable enough to take off his heavy coat. Looking around, he took note of the statues that lined the walls, saints with their unwavering gaze of white polished marble. He felt a wave of old faith come over him before batting it back down. He was damned by all rights in his old religion. What good would such do him now?

As time wore on the pews below him began to fill, catching his attention. Would such a place really hold mass in this weather? It looked like it. A soft murmur began to take up, the area where the choir normally stood beginning to get individuals in white throw overs. For the life of him he couldn’t remember what they’d actually named the things the choir wore. His mother had been apart of the choir, sometimes playing the piano when the main pianist was ill or was needed elsewhere.

As families with complaining children began to fill in the spaces that weren’t taken his eyes began to comb over the crowd. Armand hadn’t found him yet it seemed. If he had he would’ve let Daniel know, surely. If it hadn’t been for the cold outside Daniel’s nerves in such a place would’ve driven him out already. He didn’t see the spiritual here, only the judgment and condemning of such a group. With a soft sigh he stood to go, only to hear a soft voice behind him. “Sit. It’s warm and the hotel isn’t ready yet.”

Nearly jumping out of his skin, wide violet eyes turned to see his vampire sitting just behind him over his left shoulder. “Jesus! You could’ve told me you’d found me. I’d prefer you didn’t scare the life out of me.” He hissed quietly. His only reply was a smirk. 

After a few moments Daniel couldn’t help but look back to where Armand was sitting, legs crossed and hands clasped together resting on his knee. He was in his usual attire, black lace with a touch of ever present blue. “ I didn’t think you liked churches.” He commented softly, eyeing his companion. “Why would you think that?” He couldn’t remember why, so he just shrugged instead. He watched as amber eyes scanned the area below. “On the contrary, Daniel, I do enjoy churches. I just don’t make it a habit of going to one.” “ Why?” “Why what?” “ Why don’t you go then? I mean, if you like going then why not?”

Silence reigned. The blank expression that hung so carefully on Armand’s face told him he’ hit on a sensitive subject. The sane man in him told him to let the subject drop, but the reporter and companion to a very secretive vampire urged him on. “…Did something happen?” Silence still. “ Did the church burn down?” Nothing. Daniel smirked. “What, did you decide you were the devil instead?” There it was, the scowl when he’d went too far. It could usually be dismissed to alcohol, but not tonight. “Daniel, let it be.” He huffed, expression still that of a porcelain doll. “ You never let me in.” Daniel sighed, closing his eyes.

He felt Armand move. Violet eyes opened to see that he’d flitted from the balcony to the main alter. Confusion was written on Daniel’s face. Surely someone had seen him do it. ‘I can spell bind them, make them forget. They saw, but they do not remember already.’ He sighed, resting his chin in his palm as he leaned forward. What on Earth was Armand up to? He watched as the redhead went to the main choir. Whispered words were exchanged and then there was a nod from the main director. Amber eyes turned to him, locked onto his for a moment, before Armand took a place at the front of the choir. ‘What the hell are you doing?’ He hoped his companion had caught it. A slight nudge in his mind told him that he had. ‘ For all the things I cannot talk about, Daniel. I give you this instead.’ That was even more confusing.

As mass started he heard the little group hum, catching the melody before beginning. As the words flowed, he realized the song was old Latin, something he’d only heard as a child. The rest of the choir kept their voices soft, allowing Armand’s to project with little effort. He didn’t understand most of it, but he did know it was something, a memory his lover couldn’t put into words normally but could show with such a song. He was fixated on that soft voice, that mellow tone. It wasn’t like what he was use to hearing from the vampire.

When it was finished Armand made his way back up to Daniel, sitting quietly behind him. They’d both snuck down from the balcony and out the door shortly after the mass had went into full swing, neither wanting to stick around. He’d bundled back into his coat, even with the limo that had quickly come to collect them. As they sat in silence, the reporter couldn’t help but look over his companion. His demeanor hadn’t really changed, but something was different. Armand wouldn’t meet his gaze. “You use to be religious?” After a long moment of silence he sighed, turning to look out the window. “…My family was religious. When they found out things about me they quickly threw me out, told me that they hated me and that I was the spawn of Satan.” Amber eyes turned to him. He wished he’d been joking, but he knew Armand could tell he wasn’t. “It’s… a sore spot for me as well.” He confessed. Daniel offered a half smile as he turned his attention back to his companion. “I’ve never heard you sing before. You have a beautiful voice.” Ah, finally, a smile of sorts. Armand sighed, leaning against the seat. “Singing is also a sore spot. Be glad, Daniel. I usually don’t show so much of myself to others, especially such as that.” Daniel nodded. “Yeah.. I guess we both have wounds we’re still getting over.” Leaning against his companion, he nuzzled into his shoulder. “Thank you, though. It might sound weird, but sometimes it’s nice to know there’s more…even if it is wounded.”


End file.
